


This is love

by yuchen



Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchen/pseuds/yuchen
Summary: ※夏邱斜線有差。※措辭露骨。※OOC。





	This is love

**Author's Note:**

> ※夏邱斜線有差。  
> ※措辭露骨。  
> ※OOC。

　　11、12、13……37、38……59。  
　　  
　　邱子軒默默數著秒，看夏宇豪床前的電子鐘數字變換。  
　　  
　　晚上9點11分。  
　　  
　　深覺得再盯著時鐘看，自己絕對會發瘋，索性將目光放在床邊櫃子上的仙人掌擺飾。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪是要洗多久……不，還是別洗太快比較好。  
　　  
　　邱子軒嘆了口氣，自投羅網大概就是他目前的最佳寫照。  
　　  
　　今天最後一節課結束，夏宇豪便等在他的教室外面，正疑惑對方為何沒跟振文他們先去社辦，手裡就被塞進一張紙，是期中考成績單。  
　　  
　　「看看我考第幾名。」夏宇豪指著紙上，邱子軒定睛一瞧。  
　　  
　　全班第九名。  
　　  
　　第九名！？  
　　  
　　邱子軒扶了一把眼鏡，不敢置信又確認了一次。「你真的考進了全班前十名！」笑彎雙眼，拳頭砸在夏宇豪的胸膛上。「不錯嘛，沒枉費我這陣子辛苦教你唸書。」  
　　  
　　「那是我這次很努力好不好。」夏宇豪比了比自個兒。「我要是認真起來，連我自己都害怕。」  
　　  
　　「唉唷，囂張喔。」  
　　  
　　「有本事，怎麼樣啦。」  
　　  
　　兩人相視笑了一會兒。邱子軒拍拍夏宇豪的肩膀，故作正經地說：「好好加油，保持下去。」  
　　  
　　夏宇豪沒有回答，只是往前跨了一步，側首在邱子軒耳畔，悄聲一句。「那個約定，你還記得吧？」  
　　  
　　邱子軒的表情瞬間凝固。  
　　  
　　原本光顧著高興，經夏宇豪提及，邱子軒才後知後覺地想起「那個約定」。  
　　  
　　前陣子高中排球聯賽落幕，志弘高中拿下歷屆最佳成績進入四強，在球場上奮力打球的隊員，終究得回歸在課桌上勤勉的學生身份。夏宇豪的班導，何中中老師曾私下找過考完學測的邱子軒，畢竟他們兩人的關係在隊內是人盡皆知的事，重點是有邱子軒輔導夏宇豪課業的先例。  
　　  
　　何中中老師語重心長地說：「子軒，他最聽你的話，我只能拜託你了。」  
　　  
　　邱子軒看著那張滿江紅的平時成績，忽然覺得頭痛。「我……盡力。」  
　　  
　　於是那天日訓結束，邱子軒跟賀承恩，以及接任隊長的陳家均，討論完之後的訓練方案，便拖走了在一旁獨自練習的夏宇豪。  
　　  
　　自從他們開始交往，都會等對方一塊兒回去，為此王振文還調侃夏宇豪見色忘友，慘遭夏宇豪使出鎖喉功。「媽的，你還好意思說我！難道要我繼續看你跟振武放閃啊？」而結局就是王振武趕緊從夏宇豪手中救下自己心愛的弟弟。  
　　  
　　回去的路上，邱子軒直說了。「中中老師跟我說，你最近成績退步太多了。我知道之前為了聯賽，你一直很努力做訓練，可是你就快要升三年級了……」覺出身旁不同往常的安靜，停下了腳步，邱子軒伸手在夏宇豪面前揮了揮。  
　　  
　　「……嗯？」夏宇豪回神，下意識抓住在眼前揮舞的手。「呃，你剛才說什麼？」  
　　  
　　「在說你功課退步，竟然還敢給我發呆。」嘴裡雖然這麼說，語氣卻沒有半點責怪的意思。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪不好意思地笑了。「對不起喔。」  
　　  
　　「怎麼了，你有心事？」  
　　  
　　「就……」夏宇豪偷偷看向邱子軒，隨即別開視線。「沒什麼事啦。」  
　　  
　　邱子軒一面感慨這個人還是這麼不會撒謊，一面用沒被牽住的另一隻手，搙了把夏宇豪支楞的頭髮。「快說，不然你的男朋友會擔心。」  
　　  
　　聽到男朋友三個字，夏宇豪噙著笑意的嘴角，又更上揚了一點，接著湊近身邊的戀人。「可以親你的話，我就說。」  
　　  
　　邱子軒噗哧一聲笑了。「……真搞不懂你在想什麼。」見四下無人，傾身親了一下。夏宇豪意猶未盡，追吻了上來。許是熟能生巧，現在他完全清楚如何避開眼鏡，然後撬開對方的唇……  
　　  
　　「好了，我們還在外面。」邱子軒微微後退。因為自己還不是很習慣，這種激烈的吻法，每次這麼做的時候，身體都會竄過一股悸動。  
　　  
　　望向仍盯著自己嘴唇的夏宇豪，邱子軒清清喉嚨，拉開彼此的距離，試圖消弭此刻曖昧的氛圍。「所以？」  
　　  
　　「我最近常常夢到你。」  
　　  
　　面對夏宇豪直勾勾的目光，邱子軒不是木頭，立刻領略出了意思。熱潮驀然湧上。到底是多常夢到自己啊？  
　　  
　　「你……」罕見地，邱子軒詞窮了。  
　　  
　　「幹嘛，這很正常吧。」  
　　  
　　邱子軒沉吟片刻。「看來是季節到了。」  
　　  
　　「啊？」  
　　  
　　「狗到春天都會發情啊。」  
　　  
　　「狗你媽啦，我就不信你沒做過這種夢。」開玩笑，他們是青少年耶，有那方面的需求並不奇怪吧。  
　　  
　　更何況，喜歡的人就在身旁，總會想要觸摸對方。  
　　  
　　然而這些夏宇豪只敢想想而已，儘管邱子軒接受了他的感情，也曾明確說過喜歡；夏宇豪覺得彼此間依然有一道界限，倘若貿然越界，說不定會再次被狠狠推開。  
　　  
　　「算了，我們回去吧。」  
　　  
　　此刻夏宇豪的神情，沒來由的讓邱子軒想起練習賽那時候，夏宇豪情不自禁地靠近，自己卻硬生生地撇開臉。  
　　  
　　時至今日，邱子軒何嘗不清楚，夏宇豪對他毫無保留，卻又小心翼翼。  
　　  
　　如此想來，邱子軒忽然覺得很心疼。  
　　  
　　「夏宇豪。」  
　　  
　　「幹嘛？」  
　　  
　　「如果你這次段考能考進全班前十名，」邱子軒頓了頓。「我們就做你夢中做過的那些事。」  
　　  
　　事後，邱子軒有時都會對夏宇豪吐槽，要是主任知道你成績突飛猛進的原因，竟然是學長犧牲貞操換來的，一定會氣得大罵他們敗壞校風。夏宇豪則滿臉不屑地表示：誰在乎他怎麼想啊？當然，這祕密只存在他們之間。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪洗好澡，走進房裡的時候，就看到邱子軒坐在床沿，研究著他放在矮桌上袋子裡的東西。  
　　  
　　邱子軒聽到動靜，抬頭望了過來，臉上的表情有點複雜。「你竟然還買了這些東西。」  
　　  
　　「當然啊。」夏宇豪倒是很坦然，將擦頭髮的毛巾擱在脖子，順手插好吹風機的插頭。「既然要做，就要先準備好吧。」  
　　  
　　邱子軒把袋子放到旁邊。「看不出來你還這麼體貼喔。」  
　　  
　　「我本來就很體貼好不好。」一屁股坐到地上，夏宇豪把手中的吹風機遞給邱子軒。「幫我吹頭髮。」  
　　  
　　「還敢說自己體貼。」抱怨歸抱怨，邱子軒還是拿過了吹風機，夏宇豪很自覺地靠在邱子軒的膝蓋間。  
　　  
　　「欸，你不冷嗎？」即便來夏宇豪家好幾次了，今天還是第一次待到那麼晚，見夏宇豪在春寒料峭的夜裡打著赤膊，不禁開口關心一下。  
　　  
　　「不會啊。」夏宇豪回答道，接著想起了一件事。「你晚上不回去，你爸媽同意嗎？」  
　　  
　　「沒差啦，都考完試了，再說我又沒什麼好讓他們擔心的。」  
　　  
　　「我想也是，你又不像你妹。」  
　　  
　　邱子軒搥了夏宇豪一記。「欠揍。」  
　　  
　　「妹控生氣氣囉。」  
　　  
　　「不要學我講話。」邱子軒關掉吹風機，抓著夏宇豪的頭就是一通揉。「我妹到底為什麼會喜歡你？」  
　　  
　　按住邱子軒的手。「我才懶得管她，只要你喜歡我就好。」夏宇豪說。  
　　  
　　邱子軒聞言，笑了起來。「哪來的自信啊？」  
　　  
　　「哪沒有。」夏宇豪仰起頭。「子軒，你喜不喜歡我？」  
　　  
　　對上滿臉快說你喜歡我的夏宇豪，邱子軒感到既好笑又寵溺，抬起夏宇豪的下巴，彎下腰在他唇上一吻。「就是喜歡你，我現在才在這裡啊。」  
　　  
　　這句話旋即點亮了夏宇豪的笑顏，令邱子軒克制不住，就著姿勢和夏宇豪纏吻了起來。  
　　  
　　親著親著，愈加欲罷不能，夏宇豪那恨不得把人吃了的吻法，終於讓邱子軒吃不消。「等等，我的腰快斷了……」  
　　  
　　夏宇豪這才放開了邱子軒。  
　　  
　　但還沒來得及喘上幾口氣，夏宇豪就跳上床，將邱子軒推倒在自己的床上。  
　　  
　　當被拿掉眼鏡的時候，邱子軒就明白這次真的停不下來了。  
　　  
　　視線，接著氣息，最後是唇舌交融，都遠遠不足。夏宇豪埋首於邱子軒的頸項，又舔又蹭的，惹得怕癢的邱子軒不住掙扎。「哈哈哈，夏狗狗別舔了……」  
　　  
　　夏宇豪磨牙。「我咬你喔。」說著，開始在那一片肌膚肆虐。  
　　  
　　「你在幹嘛？」邱子軒的喉結隨著語調起伏，近看才會發現那裡有一顆小小的痣。  
　　  
　　「種草莓。」夏宇豪說。  
　　  
　　邱子軒微揚下巴，任夏宇豪吮吻。心想在那個位置留下吻痕，明天可能會被人看到的吧。  
　　  
　　完成自己的傑作，夏宇豪滿意地舔唇，抬眼看向身下的人，邱子軒的臉怎樣都看不夠；無論是笑起來的時候，瞇得彎彎的眉眼，抑或長久戴著眼鏡，壓出淺淺印子的鼻梁，還有總是溫柔地，掛著微笑的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　如果是以前，光能看著就滿足了，但現在還只用看的就太浪費了。  
　　  
　　正想著，夏宇豪撥開邱子軒的瀏海，從眉心開始，俯身一一吻過……  
　　  
　　手探進衣襬下，邱子軒不由得渾身僵硬，不過顯然夏宇豪也很緊張，掌心潮濕溫熱，讓邱子軒呼吸亂了調。  
　　  
　　對於邱子軒的身體，夏宇豪還停留在集訓時，淋浴間裡偷偷摸摸的打量。儘管邱子軒平常穿著制服看不太出來，其實身材相當結實，完全不遜於主攻手的時期，這是夏宇豪研究邱子軒以前打球的影片得出的結論。  
　　  
　　如今都上手摸了，再次證實了夏宇豪所想，恐怕沒有哪個排球隊的經理，對自己的要求一如選手那般嚴苛。  
　　  
　　沿著緊實的小腹，緩緩撫過肋骨，最後棲息在心口，那處敲擊著強烈的跳動。  
　　  
　　「你究竟要摸到什麼時候？」頸上一緊，夏宇豪被邱子軒扯過毛巾，彼此緊挨的身軀只隔著薄薄一層布料。「不脫衣服要怎麼做？」  
　　  
　　夏宇豪嚥了嚥口水，有時候他都懷疑，邱子軒是不是在故意撩他。  
　　  
　　半是衝動半是豁出去，剝下邱子軒身上自己的T恤，湊上去咬已然紅透的耳朵，髮間還聞得到淡淡的薄荷洗髮精的味道。  
　　  
　　老實講接下來該怎麼做，夏宇豪自己也搞不清楚，乾脆不去思考遵循著本能動作。  
　　  
　　大著膽子勾住邱子軒的褲腰，使勁一拽運動褲拉到腿根，結果太過激動不小心連內褲都扯了下來，這突如其來的景象衝擊得夏宇豪直接當機。  
　　  
　　「欸你－－」邱子軒沒料到夏宇豪會直接扒了自己的褲子，頓時羞窘交迫，扭腰想讓下體稍稍遠離某人凝視，結果被夏宇豪壓制。  
　　  
　　「你勃起了……」夏宇豪說，用的還是驚喜的語氣。  
　　  
　　這回邱子軒徹底無語了。  
　　  
　　「害羞了喔。」夏宇豪逗弄道，邱子軒難為情的模樣難得一見，原本心裡那點不安煙消雲散。「我可以碰嗎？」  
　　  
　　話音剛落，夏宇豪的下顎被攫住，眼見邱子軒氣勢洶洶地說：「要做就快做，廢話少說。」  
　　  
　　夏宇豪趕緊頷首。「遵命。」  
　　  
　　輕輕握住那根半抬頭的東西，夏宇豪觀察邱子軒的臉色，確定不會不舒服才繼續動作，這是他第一次給別人打手槍，只能嘗試著按照自己的習慣來。  
　　  
　　手掌包住莖身上下擼動，粗糙的指腹擦過鈴口，冷不防邱子軒悶哼出聲。這種事他偶爾也做，但純粹為了發洩，大抵都是在洗澡時草草了事。自從身邊有了夏宇豪，亦鮮少有太過親暱的觸碰，他並非牴觸只是還沒準備好更進一步，沒想到放手比想像還要容易。  
　　  
　　不曉得是否跟夏宇豪擅長按摩有關係，其力道總是拿捏得恰到好處，再加上被撫摸的刺激感，邱子軒素日的冷靜蕩然無存。  
　　  
　　「爽嗎？」雖然被警告過少廢話，此時夏宇豪管不了那麼多，若非邱子軒急促的鼻息太令人心癢難耐，不然就是自己硬到要精神失常了。  
　　  
　　邱子軒回應似的嗯了聲，胯部隨著夏宇豪漸快的套弄擺動，頂端不斷滲出的體液，沾濕了夏宇豪的手。  
　　  
　　光是注視著沉溺其中的邱子軒，夏宇豪就覺得快瘋了，褲襠內的東西又憋得發痛，等他意識過來時，自己已經把性器掏出來，和邱子軒的握到一起。  
　　  
　　「夏、夏宇豪！」邱子軒震顫了一下，火熱的部位驟然貼合，還是這麼私密的地方，甚至能感覺到對方的脈搏。  
　　  
　　這樣握著實在不好動，夏宇豪粗喘著去拉邱子軒的右手，搭上兩人勃發的欲望，邱子軒還未完全反應過來，就被急不可耐的夏宇豪搶拍，緊跟著陷入狂亂的節奏。  
　　  
　　快感洶湧而至，迅速淹沒了神智，浪潮來襲之後才漸漸平息，回神之際身上都已一片狼藉。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪抵著邱子軒的額頭喘了一陣，濺在腹間發涼的精液濕濕黏黏的，邱子軒忍了一會兒有些受不了欲起身清理。  
　　  
　　見狀，夏宇豪趕緊把人摁回原位。「我用就好。」自己則提著褲子跳下床。  
　　  
　　反正射都射了，夏宇豪應該不會打算只做半套，否則就不用大費周章買那些東西了。邱子軒坐起來取過那隻還躺在床邊的袋子，心一橫，將身上僅存的衣物脫了扔到地上。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪回身看到全裸的邱子軒，手裡那包面紙直接落地。  
　　  
　　我靠這也太色情了！  
　　  
　　「別發呆了。」邱子軒把袋中的那盒套子丟過去，一個漂亮的拋物線準確掉在夏宇豪的手心。「晚點你媽就回來了。」  
　　  
　　奶狗如何變身惡狼，邱子軒總算是見識到了，就在電光石火之間，還杵著發愣的夏宇豪就撲了上來。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪雙臂撐在枕邊，從邱子軒的角度看過去，線條分明的肌肉泛著水光，他本身也出了不少汗，覺得室溫陡然升高了好幾度。  
　　  
　　「所以……」就算夏宇豪沒有明說，他的眼底永遠藏不住情緒，清亮的眸子深沉一片。「真的能做到最後？」  
　　  
　　邱子軒做出猶豫的樣子。「要不然留到下次你考進前三名？」  
　　  
　　「那我要算利息，不行分期。」不由分說，手已經探到身下，在那處隱秘徘徊。  
　　  
　　別指望精蟲上腦的少年能有多少耐心。  
　　  
　　從陪練球陪唸書，如今還要陪上床，邱子軒認為自己做為男友可以說是十分盡責了。  
　　  
　　「你的夢不會太重口味吧？」  
　　  
　　「……不要問。」  
　　  
　　邱子軒想到夏宇豪看過何小小畫的漫畫，已經開始害怕了起來。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪伸手去抓潤滑劑，黑色的瓶身寫著一串英文，前些天被老媽看見他老抱著筆電，還問了句到底在研究什麼東西那麼認真，還好送來的包裹上看不出端倪。  
　　  
　　倒出來的液體觸感像是油一樣，在手上塗抹開來感覺滑滑的，記得有看到說明一次不要弄太多，可是用這一點點真的夠嗎？  
　　  
　　見夏宇豪好半天沒有動靜。「那是什麼？」之前沒看清，邱子軒拿過瓶子仔細端詳。「Relaxing silicone anal glide……你哪裡買來的？」  
　　  
　　「當然是上網買的啊，貴死了。」  
　　  
　　預謀好的還好意思說。「喔，那你繼續。」說著把瓶子遞回去。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪終於鼓足勇氣。「如果會痛就跟我說。」  
　　  
　　邱子軒臉上笑得溫柔。「痛就揍死你。」  
　　  
　　相對於表面的淡定，內心七上八下的，強作鎮定不過是不想影響到夏宇豪而已，往日只要稍微走不穩，都能大驚失色唯恐他又抽筋，看上去一副吊兒郎當，其實操起心來比他媽還誇張。  
　　  
　　話說回來，誰不喜歡被戀人如此無微不至地關心著？  
　　  
　　夏宇豪跪在床上，塞了個靠枕讓他墊著腰，接著被扳開雙腿。強忍著羞恥，滑膩的手指觸碰到臀間，邱子軒還是不住瑟縮，夏宇豪立刻就停下動作，面露關切。  
　　  
　　「沒事。」邱子軒不停提醒自己：放鬆、放鬆、放鬆……  
　　  
　　做這檔事不能著急。夏宇豪定了定神，回憶著近日瘋狂惡補的知識。中指在緊閉的穴口慢慢畫圈，然後才試著輕柔地放入前端，每進入一個指節就停一會兒，給邱子軒足夠的時間適應，全進入以後微微彎曲按壓起內壁。  
　　  
　　邱子軒望著天花板，努力調整呼吸的頻率。手指在那裡探索的感覺談不上舒服，非要說的話就是怪異吧，而且還要盡量不要讓括約肌收縮。幸好這些年肌力訓練不是白做的，控制身體肌肉還是綽綽有餘。  
　　  
　　待能順利地在裡頭進出，夏宇豪已經滿頭大汗：「可以再加一根手指嗎？」邱子軒小幅度的點頭。  
　　  
　　接下來的過程都差不多，只是途中貼緊甬道研磨時有種異樣感，然而就在搞清楚那是什麼之前，體內的手指就撤了出去。  
　　  
　　鮮豔的方型包裝呈上面前，困惑的邱子軒剛接過，夏宇豪就腆著臉要求：「幫我戴。」  
　　  
　　「……你越來越沒大沒小，敢使喚學長了。」  
　　  
　　「經理要照顧隊友啊，而且我是你帶的，比較特別。」這話說的，邱子軒差點想勒斷夏宇豪的老二。  
　　  
　　終歸還是戴好了套子，邱子軒不知道，這一刻夏宇豪有多感動，邱子軒縱然嘴上不饒人，對他卻是無限縱容。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪伏在邱子軒身上，看著邱子軒隨著進入而氣息艱難讓他不捨，又不能從這前所未有的親近抽身。  
　　  
　　直至接納了自己的全部，一想到真的得到這個人，眼眶不知不覺便紅了。「邱子軒。」稍微一動，就能達到手指無法比擬的深度。「子軒……軒。」  
　　  
　　下身最大限度的迎合，被充盈填滿的內部一陣痠脹，難受得要命。邱子軒吁了口氣，抬手輕撫夏宇豪的臉。「別太迷戀哥。」  
　　  
　　邱子軒揚起一抹微笑，有些莫可奈何，夏宇豪剎那怔忡，不管不顧地低頭去吻那張唇，不想過大的動作牽動了神經，引得邱子軒嘶聲痛呼。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪醒悟了過來，連忙拔出來。「靠，對不起……還好嗎？有沒有受傷？」話講得磕磕巴巴的。  
　　  
　　邱子軒確實痛，痛到眉頭都擰了起來，心裡卻是該怎麼安慰他才好。「大概換個姿勢就好了。」  
　　  
　　夏宇豪沒瞎，看出來邱子軒在逞強，愧疚更深了。「你躺一下，我去拿毛巾……」  
　　  
　　「宇豪。」邱子軒拉住他。「我真的沒事。」都做到這個地步了，要是半途而廢自己不就白痛了嗎？  
　　  
　　有時候，人的思考邏輯就是這麼矛盾。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪盯著邱子軒，發覺是他那堅持到底的性格在作祟，就像之前那次，根本不會打架還是拚命保護自己，就算受傷的腳挨了一下也在所不惜。  
　　  
　　明明是我想照顧你好不好。  
　　  
　　實在對愛耍帥的邱子軒沒轍。夏宇豪貼著邱子軒汗津津的腹肌向下吻，毫不猶豫舔上邱子軒被痛軟的陰莖。  
　　  
　　「搞什麼突襲啊──」邱子軒的脖子後仰，被濕潤的口腔包覆，任何一個男人都難以拒絕。  
　　  
　　第一次用嘴難度是高了點，口手並用就容易多了，邱子軒很快就硬了起來。閒著那隻手撈來潤滑劑，也不管會不會灑出來，先前飽受折磨的後穴很輕易就把手指吃進去。  
　　  
　　舌頭賣力地取悅，在柱身滑來滑去的，身體本來就興奮，即使經方才冷卻了一下，復甦的勢頭不減反增。邱子軒也不明白怎麼回事，可能是承受不了兩面夾攻，隱隱覺得快要射了。  
　　  
　　就在此時夏宇豪察覺到了變化，有塊地方會跟著他吞吐的舉動收縮，試探著在那裡反覆碾壓，果然惹得邱子軒渾身一顫。  
　　  
　　竄走的電流傳遞到四肢百骸，與受到口舌侍候的前面迥然不同，沒多久就經受不住這種衝突的快感，彷若隨時就會失控噴湧出來。  
　　  
　　經過一段「放開我」，或是「都說夠了」，再不然是「真的受不了了」各種挑逗之後，夏宇豪終於抬起頭，揩抹自己濕漉漉的嘴唇，邱子軒已經喘得上氣不接下氣了。  
　　  
　　霎時間兩人相顧無言，夏宇豪再開口時聲音變得沙啞。「這次從背後可以嗎？」  
　　  
　　邱子軒沒有說話，因為他早就沒有那個力氣了。  
　　  
　　有了上回的慘痛經驗，說邱子軒不緊張是假的，畢生的臉皮被趴在床上撅起屁股的姿勢給燒沒了，卻無從得知自己這副姿態多麼讓人血液沸騰。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪深呼吸，牢記千萬別再弄痛邱子軒，扶著自己抵住入口。「我進去了。」  
　　  
　　以可見的速度徐緩挺進，擠壓著的肉壁很軟，夏宇豪按捺住一頂到底的衝動，汗水順著額際滑落，滴在邱子軒發燙的皮膚上。  
　　  
　　掌握著對方的髖部，夏宇豪跪直身子，兩副軀體高低形成的落差，插在裡頭的龜頭準確無誤地擦過腺體。  
　　  
　　「唔……」邱子軒喉間溢出低吟，伴隨著益發密集的頂弄，只有緊咬著牙關才不至於過於失態。  
　　  
　　即便沒有完全插進去，絲毫不妨礙夏宇豪舒爽得亢奮不已，俯下身在邱子軒的背脊一路親吻，張開嘴往肩頸咬了上去，還用牙齒輕輕地磨。  
　　  
　　邱子軒扭頭。「喂，你不要太超過。」  
　　  
　　夏宇豪嘻嘻一笑，很不要臉地在邱子軒的頰上啄了一口，啾的一聲尤其響亮。趁人還沒發作，伸到身下握住邱子軒硬得流水的肉棒，幾下又快又狠的搓弄，引起後方陣陣緊縮。  
　　  
　　邱子軒把臉藏進枕頭裡，想把所有呻吟就地掩埋，不料夏宇豪忽然退了出去，撈起邱子軒的腰讓他側躺，抬起受過傷的那隻腳再次挺身。  
　　  
　　抽送逐漸加快，登時房內充滿了紊亂的喘息，以及淫靡的聲音。夏宇豪手上也顧不得撫慰邱子軒，心神都給兩人相繫的地帶所佔據，神色充滿專注甚至有些嚴肅，跟他眼下做的事有一絲違和感。  
　　  
　　邱子軒挺費勁地撐起上身，親眼看到同性的器官在自己體內進出，照理來說該感到排斥，但因為對象是夏宇豪，一切卻變得理所當然。  
　　  
　　「我說你……」邱子軒氣喘吁吁地。  
　　  
　　「怎麼了？」夏宇豪也沒好到哪去。  
　　  
　　不堪臂膀痠痛，邱子軒靠回枕頭。「幹嘛進到一半就出去？」  
　　  
　　「你會痛啊。」夏宇豪始終都沒推到最裡面，碰到特別敏感的地方就後撤，如此往復。  
　　  
　　「現在應該不會了，而且這樣……」邱子軒略做了個鬼臉。「腰會痠。」  
　　  
　　不知為何，夏宇豪的呼吸更粗重了。「喔……」腳被放開，接著夏宇豪就壓了上來，回到一開始的姿勢。邱子軒兩腿大張，夏宇豪猛然劇烈的攻勢，撞得懸空的腳晃來晃去，毎一下都全根沒入。  
　　  
　　窄徑被徹底貫穿，邱子軒猝不及防呻吟了出來，助長了雙方越燒越烈的慾火，邱子軒被這般熱情主宰著，五指在夏宇豪肩胛上劃出長長的痕跡。  
　　  
　　所有的理智都化為灰燼，夏宇豪的心因邱子軒超載，滿溢而出的愛戀不加掩飾全傾住身下這個人。  
　　  
　　連兩屆最佳主攻手的邱子軒，志弘排球隊經理的邱子軒，用生命去珍惜妹妹的邱子軒……  
　　  
　　「現在，你終於是我一個人的邱子軒了。」夏宇豪露出心滿意足的笑容。  
　　  
　　邱子軒心頭一熱。「傻瓜。」說著拽過夏宇豪輾轉接吻。  
　　  
　　趁邱子軒去沖澡，夏宇豪趕緊銷毀證據，把用過的保險套包進面紙裡丟到垃圾桶，還有將沾了不少液體的床單扔進洗衣機。  
　　  
　　伴隨著轟隆隆的脫水聲，門口傳來開門的聲響。  
　　  
　　「我回來囉，宇豪還沒睡啊？」夏宇豪的媽媽看到擺在玄關的另一雙球鞋。「對了，你有說過那個教你功課的學長會來家裡住，我記得叫子軒對吧。」  
　　  
　　心虛感油然而生，夏宇豪故作鎮定地回答：「喔，對啊。我想說他考完試，就問他要不要一起玩上次我買的那款遊戲。」  
　　  
　　「你就知道打電動，應該多學學你學長，又會念書又會打球。」  
　　  
　　「幹嘛這樣講，我這次考第九名欸。」夏宇豪不服。「也不誇一誇你兒子。」  
　　  
　　「你喔，還不是因為學長。」雖然知道媽媽指的是邱子軒教他念書這件事，但夏宇豪只想到為了和邱子軒做那檔事，自己多少天來挑燈苦讀還抱著講義睡覺，就不禁在洗衣機旁默默紅了臉。  
　　  
　　房門被輕輕地開啟，又輕輕地關上。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪躡手躡腳地走到床邊，看著邱子軒熟睡的模樣，幸福地傻笑了一陣子，才爬到邱子軒身旁另一半位子睡下。  
　　  
　　邱子軒被清晨的陽光喚醒，矇矓的視線是夏宇豪沉睡的臉，鼻尖拂過對方細微的呼吸，露在被子外的手環著自己。  
　　  
　　滿腦子只有排球跟課業，夏宇豪卻突然撞進他的視野裡，輕而易舉地就躍過了那道高牆，如同夏宇豪所說：就是那種瞬間被擊倒，會讓你沒辦法轉移目光，眼裡只有他。  
　　  
　　原來我在等的那個人就是你。  
　　  
　　「大家好啊！」賀承恩旋風似地颳進排球隊社辦，發現裡頭只有正在換衣服的邱子軒，以及有一下沒一下拋著排球的夏宇豪。「怎麼只有你們兩個？小吉吉他們咧？」  
　　  
　　邱子軒脫下制服襯衫。「先去體育館了。」  
　　  
　　「是喔。」賀承恩摸著下巴，突然不懷好意地笑道：「嘿嘿，你們孤男寡男的，剛才是不是在做些兒童不宜的事啊？」  
　　  
　　夏宇豪對賀承恩翻了個大大的白眼。「少看你女朋友畫的漫畫啦。」  
　　  
　　「吼唷，也不知道當初是誰看比較多……」突然間，賀承恩瞪大雙眼。「子軒，你的背……」邱子軒原本光潔的頸背上，零星分布暗紅的印痕。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪丟著排球的手停了下來，邱子軒拉著衣襬的動作凝在半空。  
　　  
　　沒有多想，賀承恩就一把轉正邱子軒的身體，連鎖骨上也有。「我操，你們也太激情了吧。」邱子軒本來領帶打得就高，恰恰掩住了那枚吻痕。  
　　  
　　「軒－－」賀承恩撲到邱子軒的懷裡，哭哭啼啼道：「你怎麼能背著我，在外面養小狼狗！」語罷還用小拳拳捶邱子軒的胸口。  
　　  
　　未待邱子軒把人從自己身上扯開，就被一臉鐵青的夏宇豪搶先了。  
　　  
　　「你給我離他遠、一、點！」夏宇豪目露兇光，只差沒齜牙了。  
　　  
　　興許是很久沒被夏宇豪揪衣領了，賀承恩有些委屈地癟癟嘴。「子軒，你家的宇豪好兇喔。」  
　　  
　　邱子軒自顧自地拿起一旁的水壺。「活該。」換好衣服，經過夏宇豪身邊的時候，用毛巾抽他一下。「夏狗狗，快點。」  
　　  
　　「你很煩耶。」夏宇豪邊肘擊邱子軒，邊關上鐵櫃。  
　　  
　　賀承恩的嘴巴張成了O型。  
　　  
　　上一秒還氣到要咬人的學弟，下一秒就露出了燦爛的笑容，這變臉比翻書還快。  
　　  
　　夏宇豪抱著排球，單手抹去邱子軒唇邊的水珠。「待會要不要去我家？我做飯給你吃。」  
　　  
　　「好啊，我要吃糖醋排骨。」  
　　  
　　「家裡的番茄醬用完了，要去超市買一下。你還想吃什麼嗎？」  
　　  
　　「那麼好喔，我想想……」  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　終於，被晾在一旁當空氣的前隊長哭著奪門而出。「我受不了你們這對狗男男了啦！」  
　　  
　　夏宇豪疑惑。「他發什麼神經？」  
　　  
　　邱子軒聳肩。「不知道。」  
　　  
　　就這樣，今天的排球隊又度過和平的一天。  
　　  
　　


End file.
